Truth
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: This is what happens between Wes and David after the gif snow day party


**From my story "Snow Day" something happened between two best friends; Wes and David. Read and find out what happens.**

**Wes's P.O.V**

A week ago us Warblers got snowed in. We were bored and we had nothing to do. Kurt and Blaine pops up saying they got a drinking game we could play. Well we all got drunk and I heard from people that me and David made-out with each other. I always knew that I was bi-sexual but never in my life would I ever knew that David was as well. I mean sure I did have a crush on him since the first time I saw him. I really do need to talk to him because I bet he also found out about it, its all over the school. Hell, even the teachers know about the small party and about what happened between me and David. I reamember saying that I was bisexual, god that was my deepest secret ever I never wanted anyone to find out. Man. Now David knows, everyone always knew that David was bi but no onw knew I was. Now they do.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. I didnt know what to do. I really dont want to leave my room again but I have too. Not just for classes but also I dont think I can look at David or even talk to him yet. And we share a dorm, "Fuck!" I wish that that night never happened. I really just want everyone to forget about it all but they wont. Its already all over the school.

"I need to talk to David." I sighed.

"I need to talk to you as well." I heard David say from behind me. I spund around and saw David already sitting on his bed looked at me like I grew two heads.

"Oh, um.. You c-can go first then." I nervously said sitting down on my own bed facing my best friend.

"The kiss. You being bi. Um.."

I waited for him to put his words together but I couldnt wait, "David I like you!" I ended up blurting. David looked at him with wide eyes full of hope. It was true though. I really did like David, "Im sorry, I know I kinda just blurted it out but.. I do. When we kissed that night if felt like I was going to die. I felt a spark when we kissed. I wanted to kiss you again and again after the first time. I also had to stop myself from asking you out a few times."

"Same here." I heard David whisper, "I felt the spark, I wanted so bad to ask you out, I wanted so bad to kiss you over and over. Wes.. I liked you since middle school. Even before we became friends. And when he did become friends I thought I was going to have a heart attack." When David was done talking all i did was look at him like he was crazy.

"D-david. Is that true?" I heard myself ask.

This time all David did was nod his head. I looked at him with eyes filled with promise and love. I always wanted to heard David say that to me.

"Tomorrow. 8 o'clock. Lima Bean." David said after a minute.

At first I was confused at what he meant by that but when I found out I smiled like a mad man, "As a date?"

"Yeah. As I date. We can talk find out more new things about each other." David shrugged.

"Nothing really new happened for me desides that night the week after it and today."

"Same here."

I smiled looking at Daivd, "I just relised something."

"What?"

"Im short. Your tall."

"And?" David chuckled.

"You will know that answer later on in life." I winked at David like I always do when I said something abd never gave an answer to.

X~X~X

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day Wes pulled up to the Lima Bean 5minutes before 8. We wanted to get David a coffee himself, it is a date so in Wes's mind it was step number 1 of getting David to like him even more. Wes walked inside and stood in line. We was so nervous that he was shaking, yeah he went on dates before but never with something that he has liked for years. Once is was his turn he walked up to the counter and ordered a black coffee for himself and a carmel coffee for Daivd as well as buying two blueberry muffins. He paid for it all and went at sat down at one of the tables in the far far back of the shop. And as soon as he sat down David walked in.

Wes smiled as he stood back up and waved David over, "I just sat down when I saw you walk in." Wes said smiling even wider, "Um, I got you your normal coffee and a blueberry muffin."

"Thank you Wes." David smiled back taking a sip of his coffee.

"So do you want to go first or shall I go first?" Wes asked.

"You can go first if you want to."

Wes nodded, "Um, Im like really nervous so I might stutter.. Um, that night we got snowed in and me and you were sitting next to each other I had to stop myself from grabbing your hand. Um, as the next week came and gone my feelings for you grew, I started writing you letters and would hide them so you wouldnt find them, Kurt and Blaine talked to me told me that I should talk to you about my feelings maybe sing or something." Wes giggled at the memory but then continued, "Um, I w-would plan out like dates in my h-head. Oh yesterday. After you left the dorm, I started doing this happy dance because I was so happy."

"Everything you just said was what I was going to say." David softly giggled, "Well minus the Kurt and Blaine part."

Wes smiled and then he looked pasted David and saw Kurt and Blaine looking at him mouthing aat him telling him so sing to David already.

"Um, David?"

"Yes Wes?"

"Ill be right back." Wes said smiling at David before walking aways.

David watched Wes as he whispered something the lady working the counter. The lady nodded and walked off smiling. Before David could blink he was being pulled to his feet by her and sat in a chair in the middle of the shop, everyone that was there was smiling at him. Wes then walked onto the tiny make-shift stage.

"Wes what ar-"

"David I would like to sing you something." Wes said cutting David off, "That is.. If you dont mind."

"I dont mind at all."

Wes nodded at the music started.

**I gotta take a little time**  
**A little time to think things over**  
**I better read between the lines**  
**In case I need it when I'm older**  
**Aaaah woah-ah-aah**

**Now this mountain I must climb**  
**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**  
**And through the clouds I see love shine**  
**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**  
**I don't know if I can face it again**  
**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**  
**To change this lonely life**

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**  
**I wanna feel what love is**  
**I know you can show me**  
**Aaaah woah-oh-ooh**

**I'm gonna take a little time**  
**A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh**  
**I've got nowhere left to hide**  
**It looks like love has finally found me**

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**  
**I don't know if I can face it again**  
**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**  
**To change this lonely life**

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**  
**I wanna feel what love is**  
**I know you can show me**  
**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**  
**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**  
**And I know, I know you can show me**

**Let's talk about love**  
**(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside**  
**(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love**  
**(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide**  
**(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh**  
**I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love**  
**(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too**  
**(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too**  
**And I know, and I know, I know you can show me**  
**Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know**  
**(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love**  
**(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know**  
**(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love**  
**I know you can show me, yeah**

Wes finished the song and walked up to David, "Well?"

"I loved it Wes. And I love you with all my heart!" David smiled wildly at his best friend.

Wes's eyes went wide as he looked at David. He couldnt believe what he just heard David say.

"Y-you love me?" Wes nervously asked.

"Since last year."

Everyone in the room cheered. Everyone but Kurt who shouted, "Would you guys just kiss already?!" Everyone started to laugh at what Kurt shouted, Blaine only blushed.

Wes giggled softly and David blushed and moved closer to Wes. Wes locked his green eyes with Davids brown ones as they move closer and closer to each other.

"Kiss already!" Kurt, Jeff and Thad all yelled at once.

Wes and David both smiled at each other as they closed the gap between them and kissed each other. Everyone cheered again.

"FINALLY!" Kurt shouted.

"Whoooo!" Jeff cheered.

"Adorable!" Nick smiled.

Wes giggled against Davids lips and pulled away. David didnt waiste anytime to pull Wes into a hug.

"Ok, we got the kiss out of the way now who is going to ask who out?" Kurt asked.

Everyone laughed and rooled their eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" The boys asked each other in unision.

They both giggled, "Of course." They both asnwered in unison again.

"I guess that works." Jeff said before Kurt could.

"Alright people! I have something to say." Thad said, "We now have three gay couples!" He smiled.

"Wait, who is the thrid couple?" John asked.

"Jeff and Nick of course." Kurt said.

"OOHHhhhhhh."

"Can we get back to practice?" Trent asked.

"Yes we can."

Soon everyone went back to work as Wes and David just stood there a bit longer.

"So you love me?" Wes asked.

"Yeah I do."

"I love you too."

**DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Because I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
